


In Their Shadows

by Eager37



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eager37/pseuds/Eager37
Summary: all characters are owned by Marvel Studiosthis FanFic addresses some pretty dark stuff like Anxiety attacks, PTSD, drinking problems etc.





	In Their Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> all characters are owned by Marvel Studios  
> this FanFic addresses some pretty dark stuff like Anxiety attacks, PTSD, drinking problems etc.

"who hurt you the most?" I get this question a lot.   
Truthfully, I could answer it many ways.  
For example, I could decide to blame someone.  
My neglectful parents who barely knew I existed, perhaps.  
Or maybe the scientists who experimented on me,   
making me the freak I am today.  
I could choose my abuser, the one who left me broken.  
I could even go as far as to blame my perfect brother,  
he was always the centre of attention.   
But in truth, there is only one real way to answer that question.

Who has hurt me the most, you ask?  
I would say my own expectations.  
I was naive enough to think life would be good to me if I was a good person.  
I thought that I would find true love and live happily ever after.  
But life isn't a fairytale. Life isn't fair.  
I have been on the receiving end of life's cruel jokes and twisted schemes many a time.  
I expected so much, yet I received so little.  
However, through all of this hurt, I still found love.  
I found a new family. I made new friends. I fixed past mistakes.  
I found someone who makes me fell something I never thought I would feel again.  
I struggled through a lot of things, but now I can finally say that I am happy.  
Because in the end, isn't that what life is all about? Happiness?


End file.
